Unova's new team!
by Mello Redfox
Summary: A tale of three. A journey to last. Ideas to be placed. Ok, Stop reading the summary you cheaters! Read it already!
1. Chapter 1

Part 1: Lillian Cress

It was three in the morning. The wind rushing by. The sound of crackling leaves echoed throughout the Mistralton city's street. Skull zipper Mary Janes crushed the leaves beneath them as the moved their host forward. Black hair flowing in the wind. The figure of a female stepped into a street light, revealing her appearance. The girl wore a black and white striped sleeveless vest, a black long sleeve shirt with black dress cuffs, a red stained metal ring on her left middle finger with back diamonds attached, a black chain choker with a pokeball charm hanging off, black slightly puffy shorts held in place by suspenders with bat buckles, skull zipper Mary Jane's, chains hanging off the right side of her shorts with pokeballs hanging off of them, and black and white striped leggings. The mysterious girl looked at the red glowing moon with a smirk on her face." What a beautiful night..." She chuckled lightly and walked on, her voice echoing as she got nearer to her destination.

Part 2: Anna

Anna sighed as she walked to the gym her mother led. The Mistralton city gym leader, Skyla, may have looked young for her age,but she was thirty-two. Anna was her fifteen year old daughter who, unfortunately, had been in a horrible accident only a year ago. She had been climbing Mistralton mountain with her partner, Lucario, for some extreme training when she slipped on some rocks and plummeted twenty feet down to the rocky ledge she started on. She had broken her neck and Lucario carried her back down. She had been in the hospital for seven months and was under rehabilitation until last week.

Because of the accident, she had to stop her journey too beat all gym leaders of Unova. She didn't want to be champion considering she was to become the gym leader of Mistralton city gym. The doors opened to the gym and the rush of wind from the power fans blew against her face. Lucario stood behind her and lifted his arms to shield his face. He never did get used to it. The gush of wind carried Skyla through the air, who landed with the grace of a landing bird. "Hiya kid!" She said in her cheerful voice. "I have great news!"

"What is it mom?" Anna said half heartedly.

"Well there's a new trainer coming to the gym today! And since your doctors said its okay for you to battle again I was wondering..." She trailed off as if it should be obvious what she was asking her daughter

"Mom," Anna began, "I don't think I could battle yet. I'm too weak and Lucario still has so much to learn. I don't think I could battle anyone."

Skyla looked at her daughter thoughtfully. She looked past Anna and at lucario. "Lucario, do you think Anna is weak?" Lucario, who seemed surprise at what his partner had said about herself, grunted and shook his head 'no.' "Her aura is stronger than ever right?" Lucario nodded this time.

Anna smiled and looked at lucario. "Thank you." She whispered. Lucario smiled and called his battle cry. Anna nodded and faced her mother. "I'll do it!" She said perking up.

Skyla nodded and looked pleased. "Come on then. The trainer will be here any minute." Skyla said walking past Anna and Lucario. They both followed Skyla up the path to the entrance of Mistralton cave.

The trainer walked through the cave entrance that entered the city. On her shoulder was an odd Pokemon that wasn't from the region, but Anna did know what it was also considering she had Pokemon from other regions. Like her Lucario for example. The Pokemon was an electric type, a pachirusu. Anna smiled at the girls appearance. She walked up to us looking excited. "Welcome to Mistralton city." Skyla said.

"Thank you!" The girl said smiling widely. "I'm Lillian."

"Hello Lillian. I'm Skyla, the gym leader. And this is my daughter, Anna. Now I know it's not what you expected but I want to see how you battle so if you don't mind I would like you to have a non gym battle here."

Lillian nodded and smiled again. "Of course!" She said. "My Pokemon are ready for a good battle." She said eyeing Skyla

Skyla smiled and said, "You're not battling me. You're battling my daughter."

Lillian looked over at Anna and smiled. She took her hand for Anna to shake and said, "I hope you like losing."

Anna smiled and Lucario growled. Anna took her hand and shook it. "I won't loose. I have one badge more than you. I already fought my mom for her gym badge."

Lillian smiled and release her hand from Anna's. "We'll see." She replied.

"Well let's not waste time!" Skyla said. "Let's go to the gym and see your battle!" They both nodded and followed Skyla back to the gym.

"This will be a one on one battle!" Skyla said to both girls. "You will choose one of your pokemon and battle with that one and only Pokemon! May the best trainer win!"

Lillian looked over at Anna and with an evil smirk called out, "You sure you don't wanna back out now?"

Lucario answered for her with his battle cry. Lillian's smile grew larger and she took an ultra ball from her belt. She threw the pokeball in the air and yelled," Don't let me down!" The pokeball released a silver ray of light that held her Pokemon choice. When the Pokemon formed Anna took a step back. In front of her was none other than a shiny Charizard.

"How'd you?" Anna said trying to catch her breath.

"Long story short, Charizard is like my brother. He came with me." She said as her smirk grew. "Give up?"

Anna stood up straighter. "Never!" She yelled. "Go Lucario!" She yelled. Lucario leaped over her head and landed on the battle field.

"Charizard, use flame thrower!" Lillian yelled. The Charizard followed his trainers command, flames ran toward Lucario and Anna knew she had to react fast.

"Lucario dodge and use aura sphere!" She yelled. Lucario leaped in the air just as Charizard's flames were inches away. It missed. Lucario created the aura sphere and shot it.

"Charizard, get out of there!" Lillian yelled. Charizard flew up and aura sphere hit the dirt and blew up dust. "Charizard, fire blitz!" Lillian yelled. Charizard flew down behind Lucario and right as the fighting pokemon turned, flames engulfed him. Lucario seemed surprised, but countered everyone with his fist. The flames hit him ,but Lucario seemed fine. Lillian gasped. "Why didn't he get burned!"

"Lucario use close combat!" Anna yelled. Lucario's fists glowed right before he continuously impacted the fire type. The punches Lucario used seemed to do the job because Charizard fainted.

"No! Charizard!" Lillian yelled running towards her fallen friend.

"Yes!" Anna yelled and hugged lucario. "We did it!" She cried.

"Charizard!" Lillian yelled again. "Return!" The red ray brought Charizard back into his pokeball. Lillian looked at her pokeball and whispered something I didn't catch. Then she looked up at me and smiled. "That was a great battle. Your Lucario sure is one of a kind." She said. She looked at Skyla now. "Skyla ill battle you tomorrow. Charizard needs some rest." Lillian said.

Skyla stepped forward and smiled. "No need for that. You've already won." Skyla reached in her pocket and pulled out the Jet badge. She held it out to Lillian who looked at it skeptically. "You've won this for your sportsmanship and strength and belief in your Pokemon." When Lillian wouldn't take it Skyla said, "go on take it."

Lillian smiled widely and took the bade. "Yes! We did it Pachirisu! Charizard did it!" She danced around and Anna watched her smiling.

Skyla bent down and whispered in her daughters ear as she noticed Anna staring. "Why don't you continue your journey with her. She looks like she could use you." She said.

Anna looked at her mother surprised. "You want me to leave? A-and continue my journey?" She asked shocked.

"Why not?" Skyla said cheerful. "It's time you lived your dream again!" Anna smiled and hugged her mom.

"Thank you." She said into her mothers shoulder. She then let go and ran to Lillian. "Hey Lillian! Could I join you on your journey?" She looked confused at first but smiled.

"Of course!" She said. They shook hands and smiled at each other. "Come on let's go! We don't have all day to get to the next city! We might as well get a head start!" Lillian said taking Anna's wrist and dragging her down the road away from the gym. Lucario ran after them and thats when their journey together started.

Part 3: Runa Estate

The cave was dark and was full of untrained pokemon, but I wasn't afraid. I had Blue-moon with me. She was a shiny eevee who was brave and protective, she would never let anything hurt me. I came into Chargestone cave to try and find out what was making the workers leave. I was told not to come here, but I knew all of workers well, mostly because they worked for my dad. My dad was the gym leader of the Driftviel city gym. He specialized in ground Pokemon so he ran all of the mining businesses in Driftveil city.

With Blue-moon by my side we traveled further into the cave to take the pokemon on. As we walked further in we kept hearing something, but we never knew it would jump out and attack us. Blue-moon reacted faster than I did and jumped in the way of the Pokemon. She used her iron tail to knock it back, giving me a chance to realize what had just happened. It charged at us again and tried to tackle her, but I yelled for her to dodge. Then I told her to use shadow ball right when she landed behind the thing, causing it to be blown into the light and out of the shadows, revealing what the creature was.

A tynamo. Of course. After she attacked, I could tell it was already weak and finished it off. HOW IN THE FREAKING WORLD COULD THEY NOT DEFEAT IT IT'S A GOD DANG TYNAMO! Once it was gone, we traveled to the entrance and back to the gym where my dad was. When I was in front of him, I told him I wanted a challenge. He laughed and told me he agreed to my challenge. I was happy that Blue-moon took down his first pokemon with one iron tail.

Now it was the last of his pokemon out with little health and it was the same with Blue moon. I told her to finish it off with a shadow ball and it hit his Pokemon head on. Once the battle was done I asked him,"Can I travel around with Blue-moon and jolt?" Jolt was my other eevee but he wasn't a shiny.

I was raised with both Blue and Jolt and they became mine on my sixth birthday, aka last Friday. But he gave me this look that he got every time I asked him this question and told me like he always did, "You need to grow up a bit more to do that. maybe in a couple of years." I stormed off to my room. He always said that! I was strong enough to care for myself and protect myself out there! This wasn't fair! One day I would just run away and start my journey on my own. I promised myself, I will! One day.

**Please please please please please give me ideas for these three trainers meeting! I have no clue what to do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 1: Meeting

"Whoa! We have to try it!" Lillian exclaimed excitedly as she ran forward to a shop." Sorry Lil', I don't do cafés." Lillian stopped, jaw stack as she stared at her companion." But, the cake, it's chocolate!" Anna laughed." Fine, fine, come on Lucario, it's time to eat."

The two girl bought food for them and their pokemon and out to a clearing. Anna didn't hesitate as she pulled out five pokeballs." Time to eat!" Lillian stood, her eyes sparkling as she took in the pokemon before her. In front of her stood a Braviary, an Eevee, an Absol, a Pikachu, and an Arcanine." Whoa, you have pokemon from other regions too?!" Anna looked at her team proud." Yep!" A cheerful smile lit up on Lillian's face. She pulled out five pokeballs.

"You guys come on out too!" Anna stood in utter shock and amazement as she took in the sight before her. She wasn't surprised about the Charizard, but she was with one in particular. Lillian had a Luxray, a Houndoom, a Skitty, and it was last that Anna stared at. The legendary pokemon of nightmares. Darkrai.

"H-how?!" She finally choked out. Lillian looked at her with an innocent confused expression. The a lightbulb suddenly lit up in her head as though a pokemon used flash." Darkrai was my first ever pokemon! We're best friends!"

Anna noticed how Charizard gave Darkrai a death glare when their trainer said that phrase. Anna was, again, surprised, when a deep voice echoed from the nightmare pokemon." Oh, get over it. Unless we need to battle this out again." Charizard huffed as he continued to glare at Darkrai. Lillian looked as though she was freaking out as the two argued. Anna but in," How bout I tell you about me and Lucario!"Lillian looked excited to hear how Anna had gotten her best friend lucario. "It happened when I was seven," Anna began. "My father was laying on his deathbed and his Riolu sat next to me crying like a baby. Which is true because he was still a hatchling.

My father was growing weaker and like any other seven year old I was balling my eyes out. My dad coughed then spoke in a whisper, 'Anna. Be brave my sweet Anna.' He held my small hand and I looked up at him. 'Daddy,' I sobbed, 'please don't leave me and mommy. We need you. Riolu needs you too.' He smiled weakly. 'Heavens calling me. I can't deny it's calling.'"

Anna stopped to wipe a year from her eye. "He sighed then. It was a shaky sigh. 'Anna. I want you to take care of riolu.' He said. I almost didn't hear him. Riolu and I looked at each other; tears clouding both of our eyes. 'For me.' He whispered. We looked back at him and we both nodded. He gave a shaky chuckle and sucked in a breath. When he released the breath he stopped breathing all together. I kept crying 'daddy. Daddy don't go!' That's when my mom came in with some doctors and dragged Riolu and me out of the room."

Lillian had tears in her eyes like she had just watched the saddest movie. "That's so sad!" She cried. Anna sighed, "it's been eight years. I try not to remember that day and sure lucario tries not to either. But were a stronger team from that day and were even stronger team since my accident. Enough of my sob story. I wanna hear how you acquired Darkrai." Lillian beamed. "Okay! Do I have to say it like a book like you did or can I talk normally?"" I did it cause I wrote books in my free time, but you can if you want."

Lillian cleared her throat as she began," It was a dark, stormy day on New Moon Island. A ship nearby was sailing along to said island and stopped there for the night. And when it was morning, I wouldn't say forgot, but they left a little girl named Lillian," Anna gasped," on the island. Lillian honestly wasn't surprised, for she had heard the sailors talking about dumping her off on an island to fend for herself. As Lillian walked around the edge of the island, she came across a dark type pokemon.

She had not yet learned to fear the darkness, and from there, she asked the pokemon' What's your name?' The dark shadow kept looking at the girl. Contemplating on what to do with her." Anna and Lillian jumped at the sound of said pokemon's voice." This dark pokemon decided that he would care for her until she left the island when another ship went by, but it didn't happen the way he thought it would. As he took care of the girl, he slowly began to realize how attached he had gotten. So he taught her the basics,'. You're a human, I'm a pokemon, know the difference.' The dark figure continued to watch over the girl as she grew. When she picked flowers in the garden, I was there," Anna noticed how he started to speak in first person." Every time she acted cheerful but was really upset, I was there, as she grew up, I was there. She was the only human that acted as though I was no enemy." Lillian continued to smile as Anna sniffled." Time to eat."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2: Meeting continued

After the pokemon and companions finished their mid day meal, the girls continued on their journey. The two girls walked on through a forest that was near Anna's home town, and as they walked on the path in silence, Anna suddenly asked," Hey, have you heard of the legend of Cobalion?" Lillian eyed Anna and replied," No, but I have heard of Cobalion!"" Ok, so, the legend is that there's this cave called Mistralton Cave. You can only get to it by using surf on that river!"

Anna pointed to the river the girls and pokemon were walking over. On a bridge of course." And deep within the cave's depths, you can find Cobalion!" Lillian looked at the river with excitement." So Lil, how much do you know about Cobalion?" Lillian didn't hesitate." Cobalion, the iron will pokemon. It's a fighting steel type pokemon and known as the leader of the swords of justice!"

Anna was actually impressed with Lillian's knowledge. She wondered if Lillian was an expert on the swords of justice like she is on Lucarios and Absols." So are you an expert or something?" Lillian stared at her friend, then at the emotionless pachirisu that sat on her shoulder, mirroring his trainers confused face." As in, are you an expert on the swords of justice?"

Lucario nodded, as he too wondered this. Lillian laughed." I actually specialize in legendary pokemon from all the different regions! Since I was gonna go to each one and learn about different ones I figured, Hey? Why not go on a journey?" Anna smiled as she listened to how her companion was inspired to go on a journey.

"Honestly," Anna started," You don't look like the type to learn about legendary pokemon of all things."

"What do I look like 'the type' to be then?"

"You look like a dark and fire type specialist."

"How truthful of you." Lillian pouted as she asked," How little do you think of my intelligence?""Well..."

A moment of silence.

"I kinds thought you were THAT type of girl... Like that water gym leader Misty! You know her?" At the mention of her least favorite person in the world, Lillian made a face that said she had a bad experience with the girl.

Then she thought, Wait, did she just compare ME to that beach wipe out?!" WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING NICE! I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT GINGER! I AM THE KING! FEAR ME!" Anna stood, staring surprised at Lillian. Pachirisu and Lucario were staring as well. Wide eyed.

Lillian realized what she had done. Honestly she could have cared less. She will NOT tolerate being compared to that chick!" Sorry for the outburst, I just hate the girl, that's all!"" I think hate is an understatement..." Anna whispered to Lucario and Pachirisu. The two nodded their heads in agreement.

The four just kept walking through the forest when suddenly, a glowing light appeared. Lucario eyed it suspiciously for a moment and decided to follow it." Lucario, where-" Lucario put a finger to his muzzle to silence his trainer. Then he pointed to the light.

The group silently followed the glow through the serene forest until it led them to a clearing with a sparkling river, Basculin jumping in the water. A rock sat on the side that had a very... Dark looking girl. She looked about their age( 16 ) with dirty blonde hair that stopped at her chest, and had on a black shirt with a blue circle in the enter of the chest, black damaged jeans, black spiked combat boots, and at her side was an Umbreon, but instead of yellow circles, it had blue. And at her other side lay a Jolteon. Her eyes opened to reveal a deep blue.

She jumped up and asked," Who are you?!" The glow they has follows showed itself to be a small pokemon. Lillian stared at the pokemon in shock." Lil?" Anna waved her hand in front of her companions face." Mew." Anna turned to look at the pokemon." Mew?"

The dark girl stared at the girls and their pokemon, waiting for an answer. Anna ignored the pokemon, knowing she'd get an explanation from the legendary pokemon specialists, and replied," I'm Anna, and this is my partner Lucario." Said pokemon nodded." And these are our companions, Lillian and Pachirisu!"" I'm Runa."


End file.
